


Day 17- Inspiration

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [17]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Gen, Self Confidence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Kokonoe doesn't care about what other people think of her.





	Day 17- Inspiration

Kokonoe Mercury is a strange woman, even she won’t deny that, but she doesn’t care. Why would she? There’s way too many fools spouting their errant opinions for her to care about them. She’s got better things to do.

Yeah, she’s a little messy, but so what? Has a clean person ever made the sorts of things she had? Have they ever made an imitation Murakumo Unit? Obviously not, since hers was the first.

She was very familiar with the peculiar looks that students got when they saw her ears and tail. Why the hell did that matter? If anything, it only made her better- better balance, better hearing, better night vision than any human could have. She definitely had no intention to lop them off just because people were too pathetic to deal with anything out of their ordinary.

Same for her stims. Kokonoe wasn’t going to get rid of her bell or put away the lollipops just because it wasn’t ‘normal.’ She liked the noises it made when she walked, and the feeling of something in her mouth. It helped her keep focus, and her mind sharp. People could call her weird all they wanted, but in the end, she was the brilliant scientist, not them.

Tager was one of the few people who actually asked her about her behavior, instead of gossiping or making passive-aggressive side comments. It was one of the things she liked about him. He got to the point.

“Kokonoe, why are you so curt with everyone? I understand not everyone is the most cordial towards you, but why do you feel the need to behave the same?”

“Because,” she replied, with an expression halfway between a smirk and a smile, “unlike most of the people that walk in here, if I make a claim, you bet your ass I’ll follow up on it. I’m the only one who can afford to be cocky.”

He followed up with a comment about the mess of her office that she’d promised to clean up, but she’d made her point nonetheless.

She wasn’t going to listen to idiots anymore. She’d wasted too much of her childhood doing that. Running and hiding from the kids who liked to pull on her tails and call her names because she was too much of a coward to fight back. Kokonoe was tired of being the weird autistic half-animal who stumbled over words and cried if you looked at her weird. It had been enough to inspire her to be different. She definitely wasn’t a perfect person, but ninety years or so of self-reflection and learning lead her to realize that there were too many people whose sole goals were to knock you down just because they could.

People could call her weird all they wanted. Who gives a shit? She’s Kokonoe Mercury, one of the best damn scientists around. She’s not gonna conform to the world around her, the world is going to have to deal with her, instead.


End file.
